


I Bet on Losing Dogs

by p4r4d0x1ca



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Asuka Ryo - Freeform, I Bet on Losing Dogs, I'm crying guys, Inspired by a Mitski Song, M/M, Sad, Title from a Mitski Song, fudo akira - Freeform, kinnie moment, mitski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4r4d0x1ca/pseuds/p4r4d0x1ca
Summary: Akira, why am I the only one speaking?Ryo finally realizes his feelings to late. He sees his mistakes, his failures. He sees that he, he is just a losing dog.Inspired by I Bet on Losing Dogs by Mitski
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I Bet on Losing Dogs

_ Akira, why am I the only one talking?  _ **_Akira_ ** _? _

There Akira lays, his body slowly cooling, his eyes slowly losing life, and Ryo, slowly starting to cry.

“ **Akira! Akira, say something! Akira!** ”

Ryo’s chest starts to heave as his vision becomes cloudy, his tears salty and thick, rolling down his face.  _ No. How could this happen? I did everything right. Right? Right? I’m right, aren’t I, Akira? _

But Akira cannot hear Ryo’s thoughts. Akira cannot do anything.

“This feeling, Akira! Please. You have to feel it too. I can’t do this without you. Akira. Akira!” Ryo’s sobs are loud and heavy.

Ryo holds Akira’s face in his hands. He caresses the poor boy's face, running his hands through his jet black hair. Akira.  _ How long had I felt this way? Please, Akira. Did you feel it too? _

Ryo lays his head on Akira’s chest, his whole body shaking. Time felt as if it was slowing. Ryo desperately grasped Akira’s body. He couldn’t lose Akira. Akira was the only one he had.

“My baby, my baby. You’re my baby. Say it to me. Baby. My baby. Tell you baby that I’m your baby. Please Akira. Love me. Please Akira,” Ryo’s tears were sticky and wet on his face, and they streamed down onto Akira. “Isn’t the moon beautiful? Please Akira! Wake up! Can you die happy? No.  _ You’re already dead _ . You loved Miki didn’t you. Who could love me. I’m a losing dog, Akira. You were so much better than me. I was born to fail. I was born to die, to suffer. To not love you. But I cry and I cry, and you died in love with her. And I shall die in love with you.”

“I did this to you.  **I did this to you!** I made you come to Black Sabbath. I made Amon possess you. I thought I was helping. But I was wrong. I was wrong Akira! I’m sorry! But you can never forgive me. You’re not able. Were you my losing dog, Akira? Why did it have to be you. Are we losing dogs together? My biggest mistake has been loving you. I have cursed you.  **_I_ ** made you a losing dog.  **_I_ ** did this.”

“Love’s not real. It can’t be. Please! It can’t be! Akira. I shall die in your arms. But you won’t know. I did this. I trusted myself. I’m a losing dog Akira. Can’t you forgive me? I fear I will not see you again after tonight.”

Bright lights filled the sky around him, as the knot in Ryo’s chest grew tighter.  _ Goodnight, Akira _ . Ryo hugged him tightly.  _ Goodnight, my baby. My poor, poor baby. You cannot watch me die. You cannot see me love you. Please, Akira. Tell me I’m your baby and you’re mine. I cannot stand to lose you. I miss you terribly. We were losing dogs Akira. You were too good for this world, and I, I’m the one who destroyed it. Please. Please, Akira. I bet on us. I’m betting on us. Forgive me. Please forgive me. Goodbye, Akira. Goodbye. _

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism and requests for fics are welcome <3
> 
> I kin Ryo and i literally cried while writing this
> 
> lmao i can drop my kinnie playlist if yall want
> 
> im literally so fucking sad
> 
> ik this is short but i had to have my poetic sad moment with mitski i literally love this fucking song so much <3
> 
> i get in my kinnie feels to this song


End file.
